They Said All Teenagers
by blazingalex
Summary: Ah, yes. The teenage years. A time to rebel against your family and do your own thing. The year is 2030 and a Lucario is in his Junior year in high school. He and his family have ended a feud that lasted for sixteen years, and now, he is with the other family's daughter. Rated M for foul language, drugs, alcohol, violence, and graphic adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1: They Said All Teenagers

**Hello, blazingalex here. I am sorry to say, but we will no longer be following Alex and his antics. He was a good character, I have to admit. But, like all characters, his story has come to a close. I am, again, sorry.**

**HOWEVER…**

**We will now be following CJ and his high school drama shit. There will lots of sex, violence, drugs, alcohol, and very explicit language, as much as I can put in. So hold onto your dicks, because we are going through a fucking Mega Evolution on this bitch.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy. **

**CONTAINS NUDITY AND MASTERBATION!**

* * *

Being sixteen is fun. You can finally drive, nothing bad happens, it's great. At least, that's what I thought.

I was video chatting with my girlfriend, a shiny Servine named Izzy, when my dad walked into the hotel room. He was a good father, supporting my decisions and being there for me, but there was one problem; he was a human. Sure, it wasn't a major problem in society today, but I get harassed and made fun of because of it. It's not my fault.

"Hey, Alex," my mom said, getting up and kissing him lightly. My mother was a Lucario; loving, caring, and tough from what I heard. Yes, I am half-human, half-Lucario. Although my physical appearance and performance skills are of a Lucario, I have the mind capability and decision-making skills of a human. I was a B-average student. "How was it?"

"Long, tiring, and oddly entertaining," my dad replied. I went back to my screen.

"So, how do you like your new form?" I asked Izzy.

"Eh, I don't know," she replied. She recently had her Sweet Sixteen and evolved into a Servine that day. "I guess I still got to get used to it."

"Don't' worry, you'll be fine. I went through evolution back in July and I turned out okay." Evolving isn't that bad, it's just…weird. First you're standing a three-foot nothing, then all of a sudden, you're a towering 5'11 with a shit ton of fur all over your body. Well, for me, that is.

"At least I'm no longer looking at your knees," Izzy stated. "But I'm still small."

"Oh, come on, Iz. 5'8" isn't so bad. At least you don't need a ladder to kiss me.

"Oh, shut up." We laughed.

"Hey, CJ," my dad said, walking over to me.

"Oh, hey Dad," I replied, still laughing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He looked at the screen. "Hiya, Izzy."

"Hey, Alex," she responded. She was still trying to recover.

"So we're leaving tomorrow CJ. Remember to pack up tonight."

"Dad," I started. "I never unpacked." I motioned over to my closed bag that sat in the corner.

"Oh, well, in that case, um, r-remember to wake up early."

"Will do." I saluted him sarcastically and turned back to Izzy. "Where were we?"

"My height," She replied.

"Ah, yes. 5'8" isn't so bad. You know Tom? He's 4'11" and he's been evolved for eight months. At least you're not the shortest in the school."

"True."

"Izzy!" Someone from Izzy's side called.

"Aw, shit. It's my dad. I got to go, Ceej. I love you."

"I love you too, Iz," I replied. She ended the chat and I closed my laptop.

"So, how is she?"

"Oh, she's fine," I replied. "Besides the fact that she misses me, she's fine." I stood up and stretched. "I'm glad you guys ended your feud with her parents."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy," Dad said. "She wasn't forgiving at first after we bailed her and Grandma from jail.

"At least you guys talk." I grabbed the room key card. "I'm going out. Text me when you want me to come back." I left the room.

As I walked around town, I found myself inside of a market, looking at potions.

_I'm going to need these,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed a few bottles and continued down the aisle. "Ooh, Burn Heal." I picked up the orange bottle. "A joke I can make before I die."

Once I had all of my things, I made my way to the checkout line. My phone went off, indicating I had a text message, before I could place my items down.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered as I tried to pull my phone out of my pocket. I got it out, but not before dropping a Potion. "Shit." I saw a small opening on the conveyor belt, so I put my items onto it.

"That'll be $75.76, please," I heard the cashier tell the humans in front of me. I checked my messages and saw I had a text from Izzy.

'We made the cheerleading team!' It read.

'About fucking time :D' I texted back. Ever since I was a freshman, I wanted to do a sport that didn't involve getting groped by a bunch of sweaty, muscular guys. Plus, I get to be with Izzy.

"Sir?" I looked up at the cashier.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Your total is &amp;17.91." I shoved my paw into my pocket and pulled out a twenty. I handed it to the human.

I left the store with a bag in one arm and my phone in the other, texting away.

**HONK!**

I jumped back and dropped my phone into the bag.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. "Note to self: Pay attention when walking."

* * *

I made it back to the hotel in one piece. I walked in, placed my bag onto my suitcase, and fell onto my bed.

"Goodnight," I said to my parents.

"Goodnight?" Dad asked. "Dude, it's not even 5:30."

"Eh."

"Did you almost get hit by a car again?"

"Mm-hmm."

"CJ, you got to look up when walking."

"Do you at least want something to eat?" Mom asked.

"No," I answered.

"Okay, then your father and I are going out. No parties."

"Mmm." They left the room. I sprung out of bed and ran towards the door. I looked through the peephole. Nothing. "Awesome," I muttered to myself. I dashed into the bathroom, grabbing my phone on the way in, and locked the door behind me.

I pulled out my phone and sat down onto the toilet lid.

"Okay, Izzy, let's view those pics," I mumbled, unzipping my jeans and pulling out my dick. I had a nice size; eight-and-a-half inches. It wasn't as big as a Gurdurr's, but it was still big.

I opened up my gallery on my phone and went into my saved pictures. I grabbed some toilet paper and began stroking at the nude pictures of my girlfriend. She had the body of a Goddess, in my opinion. Awesome, C-cup tits, a perfect waist, firm ass, great thighs, silky black-and-green hair, and a clean, beautiful face to match. I was surprised that she wasn't popular with those traits.

"Oh, Iz," I moaned, picking up the pace. I scrolled to the next pic, where she held one of her boobs in her hand. "Oh, yeah." I was approaching my climax. I swiped to the third picture, where she was presenting herself to the camera. "That's it." I was stroking as fast as I could now. "Ah!" I groaned loudly as I came into the toilet paper. I put my phone onto the sink counter and leaned back on the toilet, catching my breath. "Oh, Izzy, I wish we'd fuck soon." To be honest, we've never had actual sex. We would occasionally pleasure each other orally, but her virginity is still intact.

After I cleaned up and took a shower, I climbed back into my bed and tried to fall asleep, hoping my parents never found out about what I did.

* * *

**Like I said, there is a very big reason this is rated M. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, if you want me to Beta Read any of your stories, my e-mail address is alxlrx14 . What is CJ's high school like? Is the feud finally over? Will CJ and Izzy ever have sex? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'll save my breath.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS! I do NOT condone underage sex.**

* * *

"CJ! Wake up!" I sat upright in my seat with a jolt. "We're home." I stretched my arms and looked out the window. Sure enough, we were in the driveway of my large house. As I stumbled out of the car, a Floatzel came out of the house.

"Hey guys," she said to my parents. "How was the trip?"

"Fantastic," Dad replied. "I got to read my book to a ton of high school students."

"Damn, and I missed it." I pulled my bag out of the trunk and headed inside. "Oh, and CJ?" I turned around. "Izzy's inside waiting for you."

"Thanks, Jessie," I replied. I rushed into the house and up the stairs into my room, where a shiny, female Servine was waiting for me.

"Hey, Ceejee," she said teasingly.

"Iz, hey, babe." I walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "Congratulations on making the team." We kissed again.

"You too." She hopped onto my bed and shot her hand into a hole in the wall. "I brought this to celebrate." She pulled out a bottle of wine. "I was hoping we could drink it." She pulled out two wine glasses next.

"And al I got was beer that I stole from my dad," I told her, reaching under my bed and pulling out two beer bottles. I set them down onto my desk and sat down next to Izzy. She pulled the cork off the bottle and poured it into the two glasses.

"To our two-year anniversary," she toasted as she handed me my glass. I paused. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh, yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine."

"CJ?"

"What?"

"Did you forget?"

"Did I-? N-no! O-of course I remembered. W-we started going out freshman year!"

"What did we do on our first date ever?"

"You got me stuck in a tree when we were three."

"Oh, you still remember that?" She asked, laughing. "That was great."

"Shut up," I told her, blushing from embarrassment. "My fear of heights came from the experience."

"I'm sorry, but we were kids then."

"I know, I know. It's just…" I took a deep breath. I felt something heavy drop into my pocket. Confused, I drew out a wrapped package. It clicked in my mind that this gift was given to me so I could give it to Izzy.

"Well?"

"It's just…I love you. A lot." I handed her the package. "Happy anniversary." She began shredding the wrapping paper. I took a swig of the wine. I heard her gasp as she held up a necklace.

"It's so…beautiful." She unhooked the chain and swung it around her neck. She struggled to latch it.

"Need some help?" I asked her. She handed me the necklace.

"Please." She turned around and drew her dyed hair off to the side. I draped the necklace across her chest and around her neck, clipping it together with ease.

"Got it." She thanked me my turning around and sticking her serpent tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back, laying her on top of me. My paw began undoing her bra.

"Frisky, aren't ya?" She teased. She sat upright, grinding into my covered boner, and took off her shirt. I saw a small indentation in the middle of her chest. "Before I come down and impale myself again…"

"Oh, my bad." I focused a little of my energy and, slowly but surely, retracted my chest spike. "That better?" She leaned forward and kissed me again, grinding her hips into my crotch.

I got her bra unlatched and threw it across the room. I started smirking.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. I flipped her over without warning, so I was on top. I bent down and took her right tit into my mouth and began sucking. "Oh-ho-ho-ho, Cee-jay! Oh, that's it. Mmm!" I started to nibble on her nipple, increasing the stimulation. My paw shot down to her pants and snaked its way to her moist pussy. She jumped and gasped as I started to rub it.

"You like that?" I asked seductively. I started to rub faster.

"Oh, CJ!" I started to crawl down to her jeans. I pulled my hand out and started to unbutton her jeans. As I slid the pants off, I could hear her moan with anticipation. I threw the item over to her bra. No underwear, like always. Heat radiated from her pussy, warming my face up. I dove in and started lapping up the juices around her slit. Oh, I enjoyed the minty flavor. "Sss…Ahh! Yes!" She grabbed my short hair and began grinding into my face. My tongue drove into her snatch, licking her inner walls. "Ungh! Oh, CJ, oh, I-I'm cumming!" She screamed. Her juices flowed across my tongue and into my mouth. I drank all of it, savoring the taste. "Get on your back," she ordered me.

"Oh, is it my turn finally?" I joked. She got up and I took her place, lying down and readying myself for what might be the best blowjob of a lifetime. She unzipped my pants and pulled out my hard cock. She started rubbing it, teasing me every once in a while with a small, gentle lick. "Stop that." She smiled up at me, then took my entire length into her mouth. "Oh, that's it! Oh, yeah!" She ran her forked tongue all around my dick as she sucked, head bobbing up and down at a nice pace. "Keep going," I moaned, half-lidded. As she sucked me off, I started stroking her black-and-green hair. I could feel myself reaching my breaking point, but not before she began deep-throating me. The pleasure sent me into overdrive. "Aahh!" I screamed as I came into Izzy's mouth and throat. I felt her swallow, leaving no drop behind.

"If you liked that, then you'll love this," Izzy said lustfully. She began taking my jeans and boxers off.

"What are you doing?" She didn't respond, she was too busy positioning herself over my member.

"I'm going to fuck you silly, silly." She began to lower herself, but I stopped her.

"Are you SURE you want to do this?" Her face was overcome by disappointment and guilt. She laid down next to me.

"I don't know." She started tearing up. "I was letting my heat take over." I wrapped my arm around her as she began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Iz," I said to her in a comforting voice. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"T-th-thank you, C-CJ." I started stroking her hair again.

After a couple minutes, she stopped crying.

"You okay now?" I asked her. No answer. I looked at her and noticed she was fast asleep, snoring lightly. I chuckled to myself. _She's so cute when she sleeps,_ I thought to myself. I reached down, grabbed the covers, and brought it over our exposed bodies.

"…mmm…CJ…" She mumbled as she unconsciously cuddled up close to me. I let out a sigh of love and comfort before falling asleep.

* * *

**Ahh, so close, CJ. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will CJ get teased for being on the cheerleading squad? Can Izzy control herself during her heat cycle? Why is it that no one checked on them? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh-Oh

**Hello, blazingalex here. Maybe I should've added this chapter into the previous chapter to make it longer. Oh, well.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later in my bed, Izzy slept next to me. I looked over at my clock. **7:24 pm** it read.

_Arceus, no wonder it's so dark,_ I thought to myself.

_Yeah, and your father's pretty pissed, too,_ another voice in my head told me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my sleeping girlfriend.

"Izzy!" I hissed, gently shaking her. "Izzy, wake up!"

"Mmm, huh?" She groaned sleepily.

"Come on, you got to get up."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven at night." She jumped into a sitting position.

"Shit! My dad's going to be pissed!"

"Well don't just sit there, put your clothes back on and come downstairs!" We scrambled through the dark room looking for our clothes and struggling to put them on.

"Where the fuck's my necklace?" Izzy asked angrily.

"Did you check your neck?"

"Why would it be-Oh, wait. Found it." We put on our shirts and ran out of my room and into the elevator.

* * *

"I can't even BEGIN to explain my anger, CJ," my dad stated. I sat in the kitchen while Mom, Hanna, Jessie, Vincent, and Sydney watched. Izzy was sent home a few minutes ago, leaving me to defend myself. "You steal my beer, you have a girl in your room, you both are sleeping naked, and you gave her the necklace I gave to your mother before our wedding on her birthday." Suddenly, he turned around and looked into an empty corner. "What?" A Froslass appeared in the corner.

"I said I gave it to him so he could give it to her," Chyanne told Dad.

"I let her do it, too," Mom chimed in. Dad looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, Hanna read Izzy's mind and found out that their two-year anniversary was coming up. So we had Chyanne drop the present into CJ's pocket, where he would find it and give it to her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the fuck up," I interrupted. I turned to the Gardevoir. "You were in Izzy's head? Did anyone say that was okay? That's invasion of private information, isn't it Vinnie?"

"I honestly don't know," the Jolteon answered. "I mean, there isn't a law that I know that says so." Just then, a small Eevee boy ran into the kitchen. "Hold on, Danny. We're busy."

"But I NEED CJ to see this," he whined. Danny was the son of Vincent and Sydney. Born on March 2nd, 2020, Danny has looked up to me, worshipping me just because I was his closest friend and acted like a big brother to him.

"Dan, can it wait?"

"No, Dad, it can't."

"Let him go," my dad said. "I'm done here, anyways." Danny grabbed onto my paw and dragged me towards the elevator.

"Come on, CJ." We got in and went up to the third floor. "Into your room."

"Dude, what did you find?" I asked him, sweating nervously. He stopped.

"Well, I was in your room and I found a story that had your name and your girlfriend's name in it. So, I thought you should see it."

"Okay, first off: Stay out of my room. Secondly: I wrote that story. Don't worry."

"You wrote that? Cool!"

"Now run along. I think there's a new update for Mine Craft." He ran off down the hall. "Fucking finally he's gone." Hey, I liked him, but he's too clingy. It's annoying. I went into my room, grabbed one of the beer bottles I left sitting out, and went out onto the balcony to look at the scenery.

As I drank, I started to think. I thought about my future with Izzy.

"Maybe someday, Izzy," I said to myself. "When you want to, we will fuck." I took another drink from the bottle, finishing it off before throwing it over the railing.

* * *

**Yeah, like I said, should've stuck it into the last chapter. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. No questions this chapter, I'm too tired. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tickets to Somewhere

**Hello, blazingalex here. Sorry for the delay, but I was taking my time with this one.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why do we still have to go to school?" I asked in the middle of class. It was Monday and I was performing my weekly class interruption. "All of this stuff becomes totally useless later in life."

"CJ, you do this every week," the teacher said. "And I tell you, every week, you are here to learn."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me: When is the next time all of us are going to use the fucking Pythagorean Theorem outside of school?"

"CJ, watch you language."

'You don't even have an answer, do you?"

"I have an answer!"

"Then share it!" I yelled angrily, flames in my eyes. He didn't answer. We both stood there, glaring at each other.

"You will go down to the office, now."

"YOU can shove a dick up your ass," I retorted.

"Oh, so now you're going to make fun of me because I'm gay?"

"Why would I do that, Mr. Garrison? You know I don't do that. Mark, on the other hand-" A Quilava stood up.

"Hey, fuck you, CJ!" He shouted.

"Mark!" Mr. Garrison scolded.

"Shut the fuck up, Mark!" I shouted back.

"CJ!" A Wartortle stood up now.

"Stop saying 'fuck!'" She yelled.

"Jenna!"

"Fuck!" A female Zoroark swore.

"Adrian!"

* * *

We were quiet as we walked down the hall.

"Thanks for joining in, guys," I said, breaking the silence.

"No problem, CJ," Mark said. "Always wanted to swear in class."

"Plus we needed an excuse to get out of class," Adrian joined in.

"What about you, Jenna?" I asked. "What's on your mind?"

"I shouldn't be here with you future criminals," she whined. "I was trying to stop you. My dad's gonna kill me."

"Oh, boohoo," Mark told her. "You're a juvenile now, bitch. Get used to it." Jenna started to shake uncontrollably as we approached the principal's office. I extended my paw to knock, but the door opened up, revealing a large Arcanine.

"Jenna, I thought I'd never see the day," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dennett," Jenna cried. He let us in and we sat down.

"CJ, Mark, Adrian, I'm actually glad you're here. Jenna, you can go back. I got nothing for you." The Wartortle got up, wiping away some tears, and left the office. He turned to us.

"Why did you want us here, exactly?" Mark asked.

"There's a contest going around. You know it, right? Well, I need the three of you to stuff the ballot box with my daughter's name."

"Interesting," I said, folding my arms and leaning back. "What do we get in return?"

"How about a Get-Out-of-Detention card for the rest of the year?"

"D-"

"We'll consider it," Adrian interrupted.

"Alright," Mr. Dennett concluded. "You may go back now." We got up and left the office.

Instead of going back to class, we wandered around the school.

"So, what contest was he talking about?" I asked.

"Homecoming Queen," Mark replied. "Tanya has no chance of winning, so that's why he asked us to stuff the box."

"I'm not so sure we should do it," Adrian confessed.

"Adrian, we're talking about no more detentions for the rest of the year. I'm doing it."

"Mark, we're doing something for the administration. You know, the people we're against?" As the two friends bickered, I made my way into the bathroom to take a piss.

As I stood in front of the urinal, I heard something coming from the far stall.

"Psst! PSST!" A voice hissed. "Hey, come over here." Unsure of what to do, I zipped up my jeans and made my way to the voice. "You want some tickets?"

"Tickets to what?" I asked. The door flew open and there stood a freshman Pansage.

"Holy shit! CJ?" He asked, surprised. "Aw, dude, you can have two for free." He handed me two tickets to some music festival called "Rektoberfest." Before I could thank him, he ran out of the bathroom. I looked over the tickets.

"They look real," I mumbled. "But what bands are playing?" I decided to step into the Pansage's "office" and see if he had a list. There was only one piece of paper, a flyer, really. "No fucking way." It wasn't just any concert, it was a huge reunion tour for great early 2000's bands such as MCR, Green Day, Avenged Sevenfold, and a shit loads more. The first three bands I mentioned played Friday night. "What days do I have?" I looked at the tickets again. They were both a three-day pass that had an all-acc-"Oh, FUCK yeah!"

* * *

School was over and the first cheerleading practice was held in the cafeteria. Well, it was more of meeting the squad than a practice. As we mingled, I saw Izzy talking to a human senior. I said goodbye to a Pidove and made my way over to her.

"Yeah, so I tried digging it out, but that didn't work," I heard Izzy say. "So now I'm going to have to get it checked out."

"Uh, Izzy?" I interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." She turned to the senior. "Catch ya later." Once the human left, Izzy faced me again. "What's up?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't…think so. Why?" I held up the two tickets.

"We're going to Rektoberfest." She gasped in awe as she took her ticket.

"H-h-how did-, I-it's supposed to-, w-where did you get these? It's supposed to be sold out!"

"I have my ways." She hugged me.

"Oh, thank you CJ! I love you!"

"I love you too, Iz," I said, hugging her back.

"Alright everybody," the captain, a Ledian, shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Welcome to the 2030-31 cheerleading team. Some of you are returning, others are new. I hope you got a chance to meet everyone, because they are now your family. You will trust them with your very life. For the past twenty years, there has been no cheerleading-related injury. Let's try to keep it that way." I placed my paw onto Izzy's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"It we're a family," I whispered into her ear. "Then I wouldn't mind a little incest."

"Shut up, stupid," she whispered back jokingly.

"Practices are held Mondays and Thursdays," the captain went on. "So make sure you get a ride. If you can't make it, find one of us in the hallways or something. Okay? That's it for today, but I would like to talk to the boys."

"I guess I'm wanted," I told Izzy. "I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed her and she left the cafeteria. I turned around and walked up to the captain with the other guy, a Machamp.

"Your guys' job is to ensure the safety of the girls. That means helping them maintain balance and catching them when they fall. Oh, and try not to molest any of the girls. Okay?"

"Well, we already know that Rick here is gay-"

"Hey!" Rick shouted.

"Dude, you came out during lunch last month. Anyways, we all know Rick is gay, and I'm with Izzy so…" I waved my paw into the air.

"Good. You guys can go."

I left the building and found Izzy leaning against my 2029 Ford Focus.

"So what did she tell you?" Izzy asked.

"She told me to take care of you," I answered, kissing her lightly. "To keep you safe." I kissed her again. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." We got into my car and drove out of the parking lot to her house. The last thing I remember was a giant Semi-truck.

* * *

**Ah, yes, the random cliffhangers to leave you in suspense. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What happened to CJ and Izzy? Can they make it to the concert? Did anyone catch the South Park reference? How can you guys love me even though I torture you? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitalized

**Hello, blazingalex here. Why the hell am I writing a continuous series? Because you guys keep asking me to. Plus, it's all I can write.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

"CJ! CJ!" A voice echoed. My head rested on something leathery. I opened my eyes slowly. "CJ!" I saw weeds; lots of weeds. Someone shook me. "CJ, wake up! Please!" The voice was female. Her voice was breaking.

"What are we doing in a field?" I moaned.

"Oh! Oh, thank Arceus you're alive!" I felt her hug me. My arm bent into an awkward angle. Disoriented, I turned to face the Servine.

"Izzy." I tried to move my arm to hug her back, but it didn't budge. As my vision became clearer, I saw my spike was impaled into the dash. "What happened?"

"You…veered into a ditch. You stuck your arm out and protected me from smashing my face into the windshield. Thank you."

"I did? Wh-what about the truck?"

"Truck? There was no truck. You just drove into a ditch." I stared at her in disbelief. "You okay?"

"I…don't know, Iz. I don't know." I heard sirens in the distance, coming closer to us. "Do you think you can wave them down?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can try." She got out, stumbling through the weeds, and made her way to the road. Meanwhile, I was trying to get my spike out of the dash. Whatever was holding it in, it was strong.

"Sir, remain calm," a voice said through my car window. I looked up and saw a female Shaymin. "We'll get you out soon. Just stay where you are."

"Oh, don't worry," I answered sarcastically. "I'm not going anywhere." Another paramedic entered from the passenger door carrying some sort of saw. I looked back at the Shaymin. "What's he doing?" She pulled out a syringe.

"You're going to feel a little poke." She injected me and everything went numb, then black.

* * *

I came to my senses some time later.

_Please be a dream,_ I thought. _Please._ I opened my eyes. _Fuck. _I was in a recovery room in the hospital. Izzy sat in a chair, out cold. I looked down and saw a clip clamped down onto my finger. I followed the wire to a monitor, which showed information such as my name, age, blood pressure, pulse, heart rate, and STD's. _STD's? That's new._ I had none, thankfully, but I wondered about Izzy. I climbed out of the bed shakily, trying to make sure she wouldn't wake up. I crept over to her, took the clip off of my finger, and gently placed it onto hers.

"…mmm…right there, CJ…" she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled as I looked up at the monitor. None.

"Good," I whispered, putting the clip back onto my finger. "Keep it that way, babe." I kissed her on the cheek lightly and returned to my bed. "Now onto more-"My eyes went wide. My spike was missing from my right arm! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted, waking Izzy up from her nap.

"What?" She automatically asked. I held up my arm. "Oh, that. That's nothing. You should check your sensors."

"MY AURA SENSORS ARE GONE?!" My paws shot up to my head. Izzy started laughing. "It's not funny! How would you like it if your tail was gone?'

"Aw, don't be like that, Ceej. I was just playing. But seriously, though, they had to cut your spike off. There was no way it was coming out."

"What about that semi?"

"There was no truck. There hasn't been one on that road for the past two days."

"Well, uh, what about you? How come you're not in a bed?"

"You saved me, remember?"

"How come you're not in MY bed?" I smiled.

"Oh, Arceus, CJ. That was bad." She got up and brought over a wheelchair. "Alright, come on. Let's go home." I got out of bed and sat down into the chair.

"Wait, my clothes," I groaned, leaning to the side.

"Look down," she replied. I looked down.

"Oh." My head was pounding and rolling side-to-side as Izzy pushed me down the hall. When we reached the front desk, Uncles Todd and Zach were waiting for me. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"We heard it was your two-year anniversary," Uncle Todd started.

"So we got you guys a gift from us," Uncle Zach finished.

"That's sweet, guys," Izzy said. "Can you help me with him?"

"I can do it, Iz," I said, standing up. I was shaky at first, but I kept my balance. "Now, where are my keys?"

"CJ, you're riding with us." Uncle Zach told me. "Your car is back at your house, Izzy has to go home, and John didn't take time off to see you in a body cast."

"Izzy, you have to go?" I hugged her in my drugged-up state. "Have a safe trip. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, Ceej," Izzy replied, hugging me back. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and followed my uncles outside.

* * *

"Oh. My. Goodness. Gracious," my dad said. "My dad comes up to visit and you end up with a concussion and a missing spike."

"I said I was sorry," I replied. "If it makes you feel better, I was protecting Izzy."

"That…" He was speechless. He tried to think of something to say, but ended up walking away. I turned to my mom.

"We done here?" I asked her.

"I think so, yeah," she answered.

"Great, 'cause I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will my spike grow back?" She was stunned.

"Um, well, I-I-I don't know. It's never happened to me before."

"I guess I'll ask Grandpa, then." I stood up and left the kitchen.

I found him in the lounge room, playing pool with his wife. As he was lining up his shot, Grandma Bella stopped him.

"CJ!" She exclaimed. Grandpa John stood upright.

"Ceej!"

"Hey, guys," I said to them. "I need to ask you something medical."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it possible that my spike will grow back?" I held up my right arm.

"Ooh, uh, I honestly have no idea. This would be the first case."

"So you're saying there's no chance?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, shit." I left the room and went upstairs.

As soon as I walked into my bedroom, I nearly walked out. Hanna and Jessie were both on my bed, waiting for me.

"Uh…"

"Don't be alarmed, CJ," Hanna started. "We're here to help you."

"Just relax," Jessie continued. "And let us do all the work." They both stood up and walked over to me, swaying their hips.

"Girls, I really-"

"Shouldn't?" Jessie finished. "Don't worry. She won't have to know." They both took my arms and dragged me to my bed, letting me sit down onto the mattress.

"You know, CJ," Hanna said from behind me, draping her white arms around my neck. "Izzy's a lucky girl to have a handsome guy like you." Jessie closed and locked my bedroom door.

"Uh, th-thanks," I replied hesitantly. As Hanna was rubbing her hands across my chest, Jessie climbed onto me and straddled my thigh.

"You know you want us, CJ," Jessie whispered. "We're ready for you."

"Aren't you two lesbians?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Scissoring is fun, yes," Hanna said into my ear. "But we wanted to try something new." I swallowed. Hard. Jessie grabbed my paw and stuck it under her shirt and onto her tits. They were warm, soft, and-

"I can't." I removed Jessie off of me. All of a sudden, something in my mind turned on. It was like I couldn't control myself anymore. "I want Hanna first." What the fuck did I just say? The Gardevoir tilted my head back.

"Well, then. Come get me." I had no control of my actions anymore. I grabbed her and mashed my lips onto hers. I turned my body so the hot Psychic type was on top. Her tongue prodded at my lips and I allowed it access, my own tongue waiting to dance with a partner. I felt my pants and boxers being pulled off. Hanna broke the kiss and went down to my cock.

"How about some music?" Jessie asked, hitting the power button on my speakers. "Let's see what kind of music CJ has, shall we?"

"Find something good," Hanna ordered as she stroked my dick.

"Ooh, here we go." The Floatzel pressed her thumb onto one of the songs and cranked up the volume.

"_Do you wanna get rocked?_" The song started, going into a guitar intro. Hanna started licking my shaft, savoring the taste.

"Oh, that's good," I moaned, closing my eyes. I was readying myself for Hanna's mouth, but it never came. Instead, another tongue joined in. I opened one of my eyelids and saw Jessie, who was already naked, liking both my dick and Hanna's tongue. "Ohh…" They broke away. Hanna started to get undressed, slowly taking her top off and exposing her snow-white breasts.

"Let me help you," Jessie offered, grabbing the waistband of Hanna's pants and pulling them down. When she came back up, Jessie dragged her tongue across the Gardevoir's body, starting from her pussy and ending at her lips. I started jacking off at this lesbian action in front of me.

"Mmm," Hanna moaned when they broke apart. "I think CJ's ready for the main event." She climbed on top of me, her wet slit hovering over my hardened cock. "Ready?"

"Oh, you have no idea," I responded. She lowered herself onto me, engulfing my dick with her moist folds.

* * *

**NOPE! Sorry, but I have to stop it here. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will Izzy find out about this affair? Can CJ contain the guilt? Will the spike grow back? Why did Hanna and Jessie fuck CJ? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sexually Tortured

**Hello, blazingalex here. Has it been a week already? My goodness, time goes by.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

I woke up between two sleeping beauties.

"Uhh, what happened?" I asked myself. Jessie rolled over.

"Mmm, we fucked," she answered.

"What?!" I got out of bed, jumping over the Floatzel. The cold air hit my nude body, causing me to start shivering. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I scrambled around my room, throwing on my clothes, while Jessie watched me. "What the fuck did you do to me last night?"

"I didn't do anything. Hanna, on the other hand…"

"I don't have time for this. I'm late for school." I gathered my stuff and left.

* * *

I sat in Physics, worried that Izzy might find out.

"CJ?" She asked. I grew extremely nervous. "Is something wrong?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

"You look sick. You okay?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"CJ?" I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I stood up in the middle of class and announced:

"I cheated!" Every one of my classmates looked up at me in confusion. The teacher stood up.

"What did you say?" The Feraligatr asked.

"I said I cheated."

"Well then, I guess you get a zero."

"I would like to make it up on Friday." I was hoping Izzy would understand what I REALLY meant.

"Okay. Come in during lunch and you can redo it."

"Thank you." I sat back down, somewhat relieved I said that. I looked over at Izzy who had a very confused look on her face. She didn't understand. "What?"

"You felt sick because you couldn't deal with the guilt of cheating?" She asked me."

"Well, yes and no. Let's just say the teacher was you and I wasn't talking about a quiz." Before she could respond, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and left the room quickly.

"CJ, wait!" I stopped, letting Izzy catch up to me. I turned around and was slapped. Hard. "You're taking me to her. Now."

"O-okay." She grabbed my paw and dragged me down the halls and out to my car.

* * *

I pulled into my driveway.

"This is your house," Izzy stated.

"I know," I replied sadly. She got out of the car and marched up to the front doors. I sat in the car as she pounded on the door, steam coming out of her ears. Hanna answered the door.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered. I was waiting for Izzy to explode, but it never came. Instead, they had a friendly conversation. The two girls talked for an hour. When she finally came back, she looked excited.

"Okay, let's go." I sat there, staring at her. "What?"

"You're cool with it?"

"Oh, no, I'm still mad at you. You're going to make it up to me over the weekend. Big time." She added a sexy tone to that last part. I became a bit excited.

"So, shall we go back to school?"

"Nah, let's go see a movie." I pulled out of the drive and drove into town to the movie theater.

* * *

We sat in the theater, the only ones in there, watching Deadpool 2. My paw rubbed Izzy's thigh, slightly creeping its way up to her pussy.

"CJ, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Might as well regain your trust," I replied softly. She grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"You don't need to regain my trust." She brought my paw up to her collar and down her shirt, onto her boobs. "You already have that." She leaned over and kissed me, tongue and all. I started squeezing her tit, making her moan into the kiss. She broke apart and removed my paw from her chest. She then got out of her seat and onto my lap, where she pressed against my boner. "Ooh, someone's horny." We kissed again. My paws went back onto her chest, twisting and pinching her erect nipples. Her hips started to grind onto me.

"Excuse me!" We stopped and looked up at an angry usher. "If you're going to do that, then do it somewhere else." Izzy got off of me and pulled me out of the theater, dragging me to my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her when we got into my car.

"Somewhere secluded," she replied. I drove out of the parking lot and around town before Izzy pointed to a forest. I pulled in between two trees and turned off my car. Izzy got out, walking into the forest.

"Hey!" I got out and chased after her. "Where you going?"

"You'll see." She continued walking. I could hear gunshots in the distance, probably a firing range. I followed her as she trudged through the woods, ducking under each branch.

After a few minutes of hiking, we reached a small lake.

"You wanted me to go skinny-dipping with you?"

"Not exactly," she responded. "Just wanted to be alone with you."

"After what I did?" I embraced her softly.

"I'm still mad at you." I let her go.

"So you want me to pleasure you in the water?"

"For today, yes." She started stripping down. My dick started getting hard again. "You coming?"

"Yeah, hold on." I took my shirt off and saw Izzy go into the lake. As I took off my jeans, she called for me.

"Come on in! The water's nice!" I pulled off my boxers and ran towards a rock that sat just off-shore. I jumped in, regretting that immediately. When I came up to the surface, I was freezing.

"F-f-fuck-k-k y-y-you a-and yo-your c-c-cold b-b-b-blood," I shivered.

"That's what you get for fucking Hanna and Jessie without me."

"S-s-so y-y-you're g-going to t-torture m-m-me unt-til F-Friday?"

"And have you pleasure me, don't forget."

"We'll see about that," a voice said from the shore. I heard a gun cock.

* * *

**And now, the end of the chapter middle finger. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Who's at the shore line? Can CJ survive until Friday? Will there be a foursome? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Explosive Show

**Hello, blazingalex here. This is the chapter that is going to make me the most hated author in the Pokemon category.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

After three days of sexual torture, I can finally take Izzy to Nimbasa City for Rektoberfest. Tuesday wasn't so bad, but I'm not even going to talk about Wednesday and Thursday.

*Flashback*

"We'll see about that," A voice said from the shore. I heard a gun cock.

"Mark!" Izzy exclaimed. I turned around and faced the Quilava.

"Wassup guys?"

"W-why d-d-do y-you have a g-gun?" I asked.

"Oh, Adrian and I were out here shooting some cans. We came out here after school."

"Go get Adrian," Izzy ordered. "We could all go for a swim." He turned and walked back into the woods before returning with Adrian, who was already naked.

"Hi, Izzy!" The Zoroark called. She stepped into the lake. "Ooh, uh, Mark? You think you can warm this up?"

"Yeah, sure." He bent down and started blowing fire onto the water's surface. I could feel the lake warming up, causing me to relax. Izzy swam over to me.

"You're done suffering for today," she whispered to me, licking my neck. She leaned back and I took my chance. I shot forward and clamped down onto her neck, sucking and nibbling at her skin. "Oh! Oh, it's been a while since you did this." As I had my snack, I heard Adrian moan lustfully.

"Oh, yes Mark!" She moaned. "This feels soo good."

*End Flashback*

School was over for the week and we decided to leave right away. I was in Izzy's foyer, waiting for her to finish packing. Her dad sat in the living room, glaring at me, making me uncomfortable. I started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"…packed you some Smirnoff and Jack Daniels if you ever get thirsty. There's a few pounds of marijuana in there as well in case you get hungry and want to pig out. Um, that's it. Have fun, Izzy."

"Okay, bye Mom! Love you!" Izzy led our way out the door and to my car.

"So I got us a reservation at a four-star hotel," I told her as I loaded up the car. "We have a hot tub, a queen-sized bed, satellite TV, and room service whenever we want it."

"Fucking sweet! Hey, you got our tickets?" I held up the two passes.

"I even double-checked them to make sure they're real."

"Cool. Let's go before traffic gets bad. I want to get good seats." We climbed into the Focus and made our way to Nimbasa City for the concert. During the drive, Izzy plugged her phone in and played some Green Day. "Unovan Idiot" started playing.

* * *

We reached the hotel after an hour and a half of traffic.

"I don't think this is a four-star hotel," Izzy said when we walked into the lobby. "I think this is better." The lobby was equipped with a large plasma flat screen TV, a fireplace with a bag of marshmallows on top of the mantle, and a leather couch.

"Welcome, guests!" A Meloetta said from the front desk.

"Oh, hey Erica!" Izzy answered. "I didn't know you lived here!"

"Hi, Izzy! Yeah, I moved here back in April. How's your mother?"

"She's probably drunk by now."

"Chances are. I gave up the party life and binge drinking a month ago. Anyways, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I have a reservation," I told her. "We're here for Rektoberfest."

"Aw, no way. Can I see your ID?" I pulled out my driver's license and she scanned it into the computer. "Okay, your room is 509 and here is your key." She handed me a card, along with a small key.

"What's this for?"

"That's for your mini-bar."

"Oh, thank you, Erica." I grabbed my bag and walked into the elevator, Izzy following me.

When we opened our room door, Izzy gasped loudly. The room was like a new apartment. Everything was actually clean.

"Wow," Izzy breathed. She threw her stuff onto the couch and ran into a room. "Come on in, CJ!" I put my bag down and ran in, tackling her onto a bed. I kissed her neck. "Ah-ha! Yes!" I made my way down to her chest, lifting up her shirt and taking one of her tits into my mouth. "Mmm! Oh, yeah CJ! Swirl your tongue!" I complied, making her moan even louder. I stopped and went up to her face.

"We are going to fuck a lot this weekend," I whispered, nibbling on her ear. She cooed. My paw slid its way down to her moist pussy, rubbing it ever so gently.

"You're going to enjoy this weekend." Izzy shot her hand down into my pants, pulling out my hardened cock and stroking it slowly. I pinched her clitoris, making her gasp. She began to stroke faster. There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck. I got it." I got out of bed and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. A Meloetta stood in the hall. I opened the door.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "Can I come in?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to be rude, but I was kinda busy at the moment.

"Erica!" I turned around and saw Izzy leaving the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early so I could go to the concert," she answered. "Hey! We should all go together!"

"Yeah, we should!" The Servine faced me. "C'mon CJ! Let's go!"

"Uh, o-okay," I replied. I grabbed my keys while Izzy dug through her bag for a couple things. She pulled out something and quickly stuffed it into her pocket. "We all set?"

"Yeah, let's go. Erica, you lead. We'll be right behind you."

* * *

We arrived at the fairgrounds early. Security had just finished setting up and the food carts are now opening.

We showed our tickets to the ticket master and she gave me and Izzy passes.

"Laminated," I commented. Izzy hit me. We moved ahead and got our stamps.

As we walked around the grounds, we searched for the backstage area. Signs pointed in every direction, but not the direction we wanted.

"Ah, fuck it," Erica said. "Let's just head over to the stage. Claim some good seats." We agreed and walked over to the large, metal stage. Instruments and other equipment sat on stage. As we sat down, a man and a few other humans came on and picked up their instruments, tuning and getting a few practice strums in. One man, a bald one, sat down on a piano bench and began hitting a few keys, as if he was testing it. Then, with a flick of the wrist and a twiddle of the fingers, he began to play.

"This is our opening band?" Erica asked angrily. "A man playing the piano?"

"That's not just a man," I said. "That's Kevin Sherwood."

"Izzy, I know he's your boyfriend, but to know a pianist? That's low."

"That's not all he does. He composed a few songs for-"Just then, the piano stopped and a guitar started, then the drums, then the bass. A woman came out holding a microphone. She waited for a certain cue and then began.

"No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't I alone," she sang. The seats began to fill as "115" was played.

After about an hour of music (every seat was filled now), Kevin Sherwood grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone!" He shouted. For being 50, he has a lot of power in his voice. "Welcome to Rektoberfest! Now before we begin, I would like to announce something. Due to some difficulties, we could not get My Chemical Romance to come here." Members of the audience booed and jeered. "I know, it's heartbreaking. So, instead, we got U2 to be up here. They will be coming on after Green Day." People behind him left the stage, being replaced by a group of heavily-tattooed men. "Before I go, I have one more song to play." He placed the microphone onto the stand and returned to his piano. The lights went out. An organ started to play a familiar tune. A guitar joined in, playing lightly.

"One, two, three, four!" A man on stage shouted. The lights started to strobe as the guitar played heavily, accompanied by the drums and bass. "Gone! Cast away in time! Evil yours, now evil mine!" As they played, Erica, Izzy, and I rocked out. Izzy pulled out a bag filled with weed and paper. She rolled three joints; one for each of us. I pulled out a lighter and lit all of our joints.

"Izzy, where did you get this?" I asked, taking a drag.

"My mom grows it in our basement," she responded.

"Whoa." I started tripping a little bit. The world became hazy. After about five minutes of smoking, something disastrous happened.

"I'm not ready to die-ie-ie-ie!" The stage exploded, sending metal scraps everywhere. This snapped me out of my high. I grabbed Izzy. She looked scared.

"Run!" I dragged her through the crowd, heading towards the exit. As we ran, we got separated in the large mob.

"CJ!" She called out.

"Izzy!" I tried to run back to get her, but the crowd kept shoving me back. After a minute of trying, I shouted: "Meet me at my car!" And ran out, hoping she heard it.

The mass hysteria died down after three and a half hours after the fire department came and extinguished the fire. Izzy hasn't returned yet. I decided to go back in and look for her. I ran in, breaking the security perimeter.

"Izzy!" I shouted. I searched everywhere on the grounds, except for one place: The stage. Or, what's left of it, at least.

I climbed through the rubble, looking for any sign of my girlfriend. Nothing. I collapsed and began to cry into the ashes.

"IZZY!"

* * *

**Hate all you want, I'm still writing. Like I said, this chapter is going to give me a lot of shit. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What happened to Izzy? Can CJ cope with this loss? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

**Hello, blazingalex here. Just because Izzy is missing, doesn't mean the story will end. ONWARD!**

**There will be a TV report, shown in italics and quotation marks.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS! I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX!**

* * *

"_…and the concert has, indeed, been cancelled due to a massive explosion on stage,"_ the reporter said. I was back in my hotel room, curled up in a ball on the floor with my back to the TV, crying. "_Many people and Pokemon have died and several others are missing. We have the names of the missing persons. They are: Billie Joe Armstrong, Andrew Buckingham, Andrea Ebbott, Izzy Greene, Samantha Huey, Matthew Charles Sanders, and Erica Swantz. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact your local authorities."_ The TV turned off. Something cold touched me.

"What do you want, Chyanne?" I asked coldly.

"I know how you feel, CJ," she began.

"Do you? Have you ever had a girlfriend go missing?"

"No, but-"

"Then you have no idea how I feel." There was a pause before she spoke again.

"I watched one of my girlfriends die back in 2014." This made me turn.

"I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically.

"I still haven't gotten over it." She pulled me into a hug. I could feel her cold tears on my arm. "I miss Taylor so much!"

"I'm sure she was nice."

"She was. You would've liked her." She held onto me as we laid on the floor.

After about an hour of comforting, Chyanne stood up, letting me go.

"Anyways, um, the reason I'm here is to take you back home." I jumped up.

"What? No, you're not taking me back. Not without Izzy."

"CJ, she's gone! She's probably dead right now!"

"No! I can feel her. She's still alive!"

"Just give up!"

"Fuck you!" I rushed out the door and down into the lobby. "Izzy, I'm coming!" I tried to run, but something was holding me back. There was a bright light and I was back in my kitchen at my house. I was spun around.

"CJ, she's gone!" A Gardevoir shouted. "She's gone, and she's not coming back!"

"She's still out there! I have to find her!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Better than doing nothing!" Vincent came in.

"What's all the yelling about?" He asked.

"Izzy's missing!" I screamed. "I have to find her." I struggled in my grandma's grip.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" He grabbed my shoulders. "We'll find her. For you. You just need to relax and let me handle it. Okay?" I gave in.

"Okay." I was let go. I collapsed to my knees and started crying into my paws.

"Come on, get up." Vincent grabbed my arm and lifted me. "Let's get you a beer." He led me to the elevator and took me up.

I opened my bedroom door to find Danny on my bed, reading my story. He looked up and immediately dropped it.

"Danny, get the fuck out!" I yelled. The bastard leapt to his feet and ran out the door, closing it behind him. I reached under my bed and grabbed a beer, opening it up and taking a swig. I picked up my story and placed it onto my desk. "Until I die…"

I hopped onto my mattress and laid down, beer in one paw and my phone in the other. I placed the bottle onto the nightstand and threw a blanket over me, covering only my lower half. I took my jeans and boxers off, throwing them into my laundry basket. I opened up my saved pictures on my phone, pulling up the photos of my missing girlfriend posing nude. I began stroking my dick, pleasuring myself to the sexy body of the Servine. I started to stroke faster, thinking about Izzy's pussy squeezing around my cock. My door burst open and in came a Weavile. I bolted upright in my bed, making sure I was covered. The Weavile closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Can I hide in here?" She asked. She jumped onto my bed.

"Uh, wh-who are you?"

"I'm Nichole. I was adopted by my two new moms Hanna and Jessie."

"Uh-huh. And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay, just had to ask."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Uh, n-nothing." I held my paws over my covered erection. She looked down.

"Shouldn't you have a spike on that paw?"

"Yeah, I lost it in a car accident." She lifted up my paws, revealing the tent I was making.

"Will it grow back-what's that?" She pointed to my boner.

"It's nothing," I quickly replied. She pulled back the sheets and my dick sprang up. I became a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, wow! It's so big!" She poked it. "And hard!" She grabbed my cock and squeezed it. I gasped. "Oh, did I hurt you?"

"N-no. it felt really good."

"Should I keep going?"

"If you want to." She squeezed it and started rubbing my dick up and down. "Oh, yeah, Nichole. Suck on it." She stopped.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll get a treat if you do it." She looked down at my cock and slowly put the tip into her mouth. She started sucking. "Mmm, keep going." She ran her tongue over the head, adding to the sensation of her young mouth. Her hand grabbed the rest of my cock and began stroking. Pressure was building in my balls as I approached my climax. "Get ready for your treat," I groaned. I came into her mouth, shooting my spunk into the back of her throat. She took my dick out of her mouth and swallowed.

"It was a bit salty. Good, but salty. Thank you!" She turned to leave when I stopped her.

"I can make you feel good," I told her. "Do you want to feel good?" She turned around.

"Okay! What do I do first?"

"Come over here and take your clothes off." She complied, tossing her clothes off to the side and climbing onto my bed. "Now lay down and spread you legs." She revealed her innocent slit to me and I dove right in, licking her outer lips.

"Ooh, that feels weird." Her body began to tremble as I ate her out. "Ah! Something's coming!" She released her juices onto my mouth. I drank all of it, cleaning up her thighs. She sat up. "Now what?"

"Now I'm going to put this," I pointed to my cock," inside of you. It may hurt at first, but trust me, it'll feel better." I got onto my knees and scooted closer to Nichole, my cock just centimeters away from her opening. "You ready?"

"I-I guess so."

"Bite onto a pillow." She placed one of my pillows into her mouth and I slowly pushed my way in, trying not to hurt her. I reached a barrier. "Here I go." I broke her hymen; a trickle of blood came out. Nichole was biting hard on the pillow, tearing the fabric, just to hold in a scream. I went in as deep as I could, then stopped.

After a couple of minutes, Nichole was ready to continue. I began to slowly pull out until just the tip was barely in. I then pushed back into her, making the Weavile moan. I continued this motion, picking up the pace, until I let her ride on top of me.

"Just keep going," I told her. She continued as I fondled with her small tits. As I rubbed her, she began to slow down and grow tired. I flipped her over and resumed fucking her, from behind this time. I reached around and grabbed her tiny nipples again, pinching and pulling them gently.

"Ohh…" She moaned. "It's coming again!"

"So am I!" I thrust deep into her one last time before shooting my load into her. Her orgasm pushed some of my cum out of her pussy, making it leak around my dick. I pulled out and Nichole collapsed onto my bed, fast asleep. I decided to clean ourselves off before throwing the cover over her.

Once cleaned and covered, I let the Weavile sleep in my bed. I got dressed and exited my room quietly. Hanna and Jessie were waiting out in the hall.

"So, how was she?" Jessie asked.

"What?"

"We know you fucked her," Hanna said. "So, how was she?"

"She was…tight. And willing."

"Great," Jessie stated. "She'll do fine in a threesome. Thank you, CJ."

"No…problem." I walked away, hoping that interview didn't happen.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Why does Nichole not know about sex? Will Hanna and Jessie have a threesome with their new daughter? Will Vincent find Izzy for CJ? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered

**Hello, blazingalex here. Well, only a few days away from Halloween, then the two-month long holiday of Christmas. I'm not sure if I should do a Christmas special or not. Oh, well.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Over the weekend, I started to become a wreck. Once Nichole woke up, I locked myself in my room and wrote. I wrote all I could about Izzy. Poems, short stories, and a song all dedicated to her.

When Monday came, I didn't go to school. I sat in my room, praying to Arceus that Izzy was okay. Everyone tried to cheer me up. Dad offered to take me to a bar, Hanna proposed a foursome with her, Jessie, and Nichole, Mom wanted to give me a cake, and Danny wanted me to play Mine craft with him. I declined everything. Sydney almost got me out of my room by suggesting we go paintballing.

"I…can't," I would tell the Sylveon. "I'm sorry."

It was nice to see that my family cared about me, but it started to get on my nerves. Even my uncles called, asking if I wanted to go to a rave. All I wanted to do was find Izzy, to apologize to her, to hold her again.

There was a knock on my door.

"CJ?" Vincent called. "I got something to share with you. Can I come in?" I got up from my bed and opened the door.

"Come in," I told him in a depressed tone.

"I have possible locations on where Izzy might be." This woke me up.

"Really? Where?"

"I'll show you. C'mon, I can't do this alone."

We ran out to my car and drove out, Vincent holding a map.

"Okay, so there is a storage unit on the outskirts of town. That's one of the places marked on this map."

"Seriously, Vinney? A map? What is this, 2005? Use your fucking phone!"

"Hey, this is what I was given, okay?"

"Whatever. Which way do I go?"

"Turn right up here, it should come up soon." I turned and was face-to-face with a large garage door.

"I think we're here," I stated. We got out and looked for a way in. As we searched, a car pulled up. The doors opened and my parents stepped out, Jessie and Mark exiting from the back, all of them looking pissed.

"You're not looking for Izzy," my dad told me sternly.

"Alone, at least," Mom added.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "But we need to get in. Can you help us?"

"Stand back, everyone," Mark said. "I got this." He took a stance and then charged at the door. The garage door opened up and Mark ran into Vincent, knocking him to the ground.

"Well, hello Mark," the Jolteon said, standing up. "CJ, she's not in there. I'm sorry."

"Okay, we'll keep looking," I responded. "Jessie, you're coming with me and Vincent. I want to ask you something."

We all loaded up in our cars, with Vincent in the driver's seat while I rode shotgun so I could talk to Jessie.

"So, why did you adopt a seventeen-year-old?" I asked. "And one who had no idea what sex is?"

"Well, um, we wanted to…raise her to be bisexual?" She replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vincent nod.

"You wanted to raise her to be bisexual?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Or did you want to-"

"We're here!" Vincent announced. I looked up at an old sawmill.

"Wow, we got here fast."

"Yeah, I'm great with directions."

* * *

After three hours of searching at every location, we gave up and went home. As we walked into the house, Vincent's phone went off and he had to leave again.

"Wonder what that was all about," Jessie said. "Hanna! Nichole! I'm home!" She ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find her, man," Mark said, patting my back. "That doesn't mean we're giving up."

"No," I told him. "Let's face it; I'm never going to see her again. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go drown my sorrows." I left and went upstairs to my room and grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

As I sat on the balcony, drinking, I started thinking about all the good times I had with Izzy.

*Flashback: Freshman year*

I walked into the high school, scared. As a Riolu, everything was ENORMOUS! The upper classmen were intimidating just by their height. But, surprisingly, they were very helpful by pointing me in the right direction.

I walked into my first class, Social Studies, and sat down into an empty desk. Someone poked me, so I turned to face a shiny, female Snivy.

"CJ!" She squeaked.

"Izzy, hi! I thought you moved away last year."

"We did, but my mom said we had to come back."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're back. And I think so is Adrian. We missed you."

"Aw, I know you did, CJ. I missed you as well." I started to blush a little. I was happy that my crush was back. Now, maybe, I can finally ask her out.

"Okay, everyone, take a seat," the teacher said. "We are proud to welcome the entire freshman class to this school year. And I would also like to welcome a foreign exchange student all the way from Johto, Mark Khan." I looked towards the back of the room and saw a Cyndaquil sitting by himself. He waved shyly to the class. "Five bucks says he lasts a week," the teacher added under her breath. I felt sorry for him. "Okay, so to start off, we will just…have you…talk to each other, I guess." She looked like she had no idea what she was doing. Everyone started chatting about how their summer went. Mark remained in his seat, looking around uncomfortably. I got out of my seat and approached him, Izzy behind me. We sat down on next to and in front of him.

"Hi!" Izzy started. "Welcome to our school. I'm Izzy and he's CJ." She pointed to me.

"H-hi," he answered quietly. "W-what's the best way to become popular?"

"Well," I said. "I had a reputation back in middle school, so just hang out with me and you'll be fine." I looked over at the door and saw a Zorua peer through the window. She lifted up a small remote with a button on it. I gave her a nod, she pressed the button, and the teacher shot up into the air with a trail of confetti behind her. Everyone was laughing. I felt something grab my paw. I looked up through the fire and flames of Mark's back and saw Izzy, smiling. I smiled back.

Ever since we were three, I developed a feeling towards her. A special place for her in my heart. And now, I was holding hands with her.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,_" I said to myself in my head. _She likes me. She actually likes me back._

"So, are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mark asked. My heart was pounding at this moment.

"Uh…"

"Yes, we are," Izzy answered. My heart stopped. One second, I was holding hands with my crush, the next, she says we're DATING. I was stunned. I mean, I was hoping something like this would happen, but I didn't expect it to happen on the first day.

After class, we walked down the halls, hand-in-paw, looking like the best couple there ever was.

*End Flashback*

That was the best memory I had of her at the moment. I was too drunk to think.

I sat on my bed, my dad's gun in my paw.

"Izzy, I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry for cheating on you. Please, forgive me." I placed the barrel of the gun to my temple.

"CJ, wait!"

**BANG!**

* * *

**I'm so sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mended

**Hello, blazingalex here. Like Hell I'm ending this.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed, gritting my teeth. "Son of a bitch!" I missed, only grazing myself along my forehead. Someone pushed my arm just as I pulled the trigger. That same person sat with me as I lied on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" The voice sounded very familiar. Whoever they were, they were scared, crying. "CJ, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I-I didn't think it would come to this." I had enough brain power to figure out it was a girl. She picked up my head and placed it into her lap as she applied pressure to my wound. My head was burning with pain.

"What happened?!" A man asked.

"H-he tried to kill himself, Vincent!"

"Oh, shit! We went too far with this, Adrian. We need to get Izzy."

"You think?! Call an ambulance!" Strands of black and red filled my field of vision as my nurse caressed my bloody face.

After a few minutes, a couple of paramedics burst into my room and lifted me onto a gurney. As I was wheeled out, someone else was on the gurney with me, holding my paw and stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again.

* * *

I came to. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light.

"What do we have?" A man asked.

"Suicide attempt," a female answered. "Bullet grazed his forehead." A man with a white face mask looked down at me.

"You'll be fine, kid. Just need some stitches." He stood up. "Spray-on anesthetic." A can was placed into his hand. He sprayed the substance onto my head and everything went numb. "Sutures." He was handed a needle with a thick thread on it. "Okay, now hold still." He began sewing up my head. "You know, you would think there would be a faster way to do this with all that excess money we have. But most of it went to cancer, AIDS, and Ebola cures."

"It did?" I asked.

"Yep. They haven't been much of a problem nowadays. I think the world is ready for new surgical equipment."

"We are."

"Yeah. So, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why kill yourself?"

"Uh…" I was caught off-guard. "Uh, my girlfriend was killed." He stopped.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"And I just want to be with her again. That's all I want."

"Well, I'm done," he said, placing the instruments onto the table. "Hope you cheer up, CJ."

"Thank you." I stood up shakily and left the examination room.

I walked into the lobby and was hugged by Adrian. I hugged her back.

"CJ, I'm glad you're okay," she told me.

"I guess I am, too," I responded.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to my house. We're waiting for you." She led me outside to her car, a 2017 Challenger. Once we got in, we took off to Adrian's house.

Let me tell you about Adrian. She was abandoned. When she was eight, both of her parents went out and never came back. No one knows what happened to them. That's when I took her under my wing.

The city was nice enough to let her stay. Hell, they even paid the bills and went shopping for her. When Mark came to Unova, Adrian let him stay with her at her house. I guess that's why he likes her so much.

"I'm sorry, CJ," Adrian said as we drove to her house. "It shouldn't have come to this. We just-"

"Please," I interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"And if I hadn't gotten there in time…" She trailed off. I turned to her.

"Thank you."

We pulled into her driveway and went inside.

"Nice Halloween decorations," I told her.

"Thanks. Mark helped." We walked into the living room to find Mark on the couch, reading.

"Mark, since when did you read?"

"Since I found out your dad had great time in college," he replied. I looked at the book cover. "It's too bad, though. The Pokemon University closed, like, sixteen years ago. I wonder why?"

"Maybe the book will tell you later on."

"Anyways, Mark and I wanted you to stay for dinner," Adrian said.

"That's nice, but my parents-"

"They already said 'yes.'"

"Oh, well, then. What are we having?"

"Hot Pockets and Pizza Rolls."

"Nothing but the best," Mark added. "Shit, man. How many times did your dad die?"

"I never read it," I told him.

* * *

We sat down on the couch, Adrian turning on the TV.

"…four more people were found today, bringing up the total of found people to six. Izzy Greene is still out there and we at Channel 3 News are sorry. So, Lance-" Adrian shut the TV off quickly. I stopped eating.

"Izzy," I muttered, standing up.

"CJ, what are you doing?" Adrian asked worriedly.

"I have to go." I threw away my paper plate.

"CJ, I'm warning you," Mark threatened. "Don't do it."

"Thanks for dinner." I ran out the door and to my house.

"CJ! They called.

* * *

I burst into my house and ran up to the top floor. As I passed the lounge room, I heard some whispers. But that didn't stop me.

Once on the fourth floor, I rushed to the balcony. I looked over the railing. It would be quite a fall. I swung one leg over.

"CJ?" A voice said.

"I'm sorry," I told the voice. "But if it lets me see Izzy again…" I looked up. Instantly, my spirits were lifted and I was out of my depression. There she was, looking more beautiful than I could remember. "Izzy!" I brought my leg back and stood up. We ran to each other and embraced, mashing our lips together.

"CJ, I'm sorry," she told me once we broke apart. "I didn't want it to come this far. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Erica. I-I just wanted to see how much you loved me. So we arranged a prank that everyone was in on. The bands, our friends, the news, the authorities, your family, the-" I raised my paw to stop her. We were both in tears.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I kissed her forehead and hugged her, stroking her hair. "Just, please, don't do that again. If Adrian hadn't shown up in time, I would've been dead."

"I know. I'm sorry." We stood there for a while, holding each other.

"I love you, Izzy."

"I love you, too, CJ."

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Should I keep going with this? Or should I complete it? Let me know. blazingalex, out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hot Tub

**Hello, blazingalex here. Just because Izzy and CJ got back together, doesn't mean I'm done with them.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS! LOTS OF LEMONS!**

* * *

We took the elevator down into the basement. My mom and dad were playing CoD Zombies: The Complete Collection on the Xbox Infinite. Izzy led me to my indoor pool, where she gasped at the sight of it.

"I don't care how many times I've seen it," she said. "It never ceases to amaze me." I looked over towards the hot tub and saw Hanna, Jessie, and Nichole relaxing in it.

"CJ, Izzy," Hanna called. "Come join us."

"Hi CJ!" Nichole waved. I looked over to Izzy, who was already naked.

"You coming or what?" She asked, sitting down next to Jessie. I quickly threw off my clothes and hopped in, landing in between Izzy and Nichole. I draped my arms around them as they cuddled up to me, my paws squeezing their boobs. Hanna and Jessie were groping each other, both trying to take the dominant position. Izzy turned my head and kissed me deeply, her tongue wrapping around mine. Nichole grabbed my cock and stroked it slowly in the water.

"So are having a five-some?" Hanna asked.

"I think we are, honey," Jessie answered. They reached forward and helped Nichole with the hand job. I moaned into the kiss. Izzy broke it and leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm going first," she whispered. The Servine stood up, spread her legs over me, and shoved her pussy into my mouth. I gladly accepted it, of course, licking her folds and making her moan. "Ohh! Sss! Mmm, yes! Oh, CJ!" She grabbed onto my hair to keep herself up. I grabbed onto her ass to support her.

"Let us help you, Iz," I heard Hanna say. I looked up and saw the married couple snack on my girlfriend's tits. I felt a tongue slide across my dick, followed my teeth, then a sucking sensation.

"Oh…" I moaned into Izzy's pussy.

"CJ, I'm cumming!" Izzy screamed. Her juices splattered across my tongue and face. I missed her minty flavor. I swallowed as much as I could, licking my lips and savoring the taste. Everyone moved around; Izzy scooted down to my cock, Jessie stood in front of my face, Hanna went back into the hot tub, and Nichole sat back, waiting for the Gardevoir. Izzy straddled me, rubbing her slit against my shaft.

"You ready for this, Izzy?" I asked. "It's going to hurt."

"I've been ready, CJ," she replied lustfully. She began to lower herself, her folds taking in my dick. She was so warm. I reached her hymen, but she pushed herself down hard, ripping away her virginity. Blood trickled out and tears were shed, but she journeyed on until I was at the hilt.

Jessie was dripping with anticipation, waiting for me to eat her out. I leaned forward and licked the Floatzel while Izzy started up again, sliding up and down on my cock.

_Finally,_ I thought. _I'm finally fucking Izzy._

_Not so fast,_ another voice in my head said. _You still got three more girls to pleasure._

Izzy rode me hard as I ate Jessie out. Jessie had…a salty taste to her. Like sea salt. It just made you want more.

I thrust back into Izzy, our hips meeting with a faint smack. Her body trembled while her juices soaked my cock.

"I'm cumming CJ!" She screamed again. Her pussy clamped down onto my cock for the first time, releasing a flood all over my crotch. I was nearing my own climax as I continued thrusting up into her while simultaneously massaging Jessie's inner walls with my tongue.

"CJ, I'm cumming!" Jessie yelled.

"Nngh!" I moaned into her pussy. She clamped down onto my tongue as I shot my seed deep into Izzy. Izzy came again. Both of their juices flowed onto me. Hanna and Nichole screamed, having their own orgasms.

Once we caught our breath, we moved around again. Jessie leaned against the edge of the hot tub, presenting herself, Hanna laid down in front of her, and Izzy and Nichole began fingering each other. I scooted closer to Jessie, stroking my dick to get it hard again. She shook her ass playfully as she licked her wife. Once hard again, I placed my tip onto her entrance and pushed in.

"Ohh…" Jessie moaned. I started thrusting, holding onto her hips and using them to my advantage. Hanna, eyes closed and breathing heavily, began squeezing her own breasts, rubbing her erect nipples gingerly and moaning to the pleasure.

Jessie came quickly, her juices leaking onto the floor and into the hot tub. I pulled out and came all over her backside. She fell over onto the floor, leaving Hanna with her legs spread.

Hanna grabbed me and pulled me down for a kiss, shoving her tongue into my mouth. I lined myself up as best as I could and thrusted into her. A moan escaped from her mouth as out tongues battled. I grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up a little bit, making me go deeper.

"Ohh, CJ," Hanna moaned, breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and started humping into me. I began to grow tired, so I laid back, letting Hanna go on top and continue. As she rode me, I was beginning to reach my breaking point.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I shouted. Hanna got off and took my dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. I came into her mouth, spunk hitting the back of her throat.

I placed my head onto the ground and spread my arms, too tired to carry on. Izzy came over with a water bottle and a towel.

"We didn't get this arranged just so you can quit on us," she told me. She tipped the bottle into my mouth, rehydrating me for one more round. Nichole was in the hot tub, playing with herself. Izzy helped me up and into the water. Nichole swam up onto my lap and started grinding herself onto my cock.

"Let's make this quick," I panted. Once hard, Nichole positioned herself over my member and dropped down, riding me right away. Water splashed and sloshed around us as Nichole and I fucked. Her body began to shake a little bit.

"Aahh!" She screamed as she came. This sent me over the edge, pushing her down one last time and cumming deep into her. She held onto me, not wanting to fall off.

After a little bit of relaxing, I looked down and saw the Weavile asleep. Jessie and Hanna pulled her out and dried her off. I got out, grabbed a towel, and sat down next to Izzy.

"That was great, CJ," she said. "We should do this more often, just the two of us."

"Yeah, we should," I responded. "You felt really good." She stood up, grabbing my paw and making me stand as well, and led me out to the elevator. We passed my parents, as they were making out on the couch. Nasty.

Once we got up, Izzy led me to my room.

_Bed,_ was my first thought. I walked in and fell onto my mattress, not giving a fuck.

"CJ!" Izzy whined.

"Bed," I groaned. She scoffed and climbed into bed next to me, pulling up the covers.

"It's getting late, anyways." She snuggled up close to me.

After a few minutes of silence, she said," Don't ever leave me, CJ."

"I won't, Izzy. I won't."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What will become of Izzy and CJ? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Afterlife

**Hello, blazingalex here. Shout out to Omega John. He has decided to start writing for the site. Congratulations, dude.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

There she was, sitting on the side of a fountain. Her arms covered her torso and her head was buried in her hands. I began to approach her slowly, being careful not to startle her. She looked up and ran into the building, her arms still covering her chest.

"Wait!" I called, chasing after her. I pushed the doors open and was in the middle of a hallway. There were two pools of blood on the floor, along with two gun shells; one shotgun and one pistol. I looked down the hall and saw her go into a room.

I opened the door. The room was stripped down to almost nothing.

"CJ…" Someone whispered. "CJ…" I began to look around. Bloody handprints formed onto the walls. "CJ…" I turned around and was face-to-face with her. She lowered her arms, revealing a huge hole in her torso, blood still pouring out of her wound. "CJ, wake up…"

* * *

"CJ, we're gonna be late. Wake up." I opened my eyes. I was still in my room. "CJ, you don't want to miss school," Izzy told me.

"O-okay." I got out of bed and got dressed. Izzy, already clothed, looked at me while shaking her head. "What? I was tired."

"I know." She got up and left.

* * *

We arrived at school five minutes before the bell. I kissed Izzy goodbye and ran towards the math room. The bell rang as I slid into the room. I looked over at Mark.

"Safe or out?" I asked.

"I'm thinking safe," he answered. "What do you think, Adrian?"

"Definitely safe," she said. I took my seat next to them.

"Where's Garrison?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? He's in the hospital. He has AIDS."

"So what have you guys been doing?" Mark stood up.

"Okay, everyone," he announced. "Today's a free day. Do whatever the fuck you want to do." He sat back down and the room became loud. "That should take care of them. So, what's up?"

_Should I tell them about my dream?_ I thought. _Or not say anything at all?_

"Anyways, I finished your dad's book last night, and I know why the university shut down. Two students were shot; Taylor, a Pikachu, and Mike, a Blaziken."

_Pikachu?_

"You asshole!" Someone shouted. "You ruined the ending! Fuck you!"

"Other news," Adrian started. "They have decided to re-open it. Students will get the chance to tour the facility in spring." My thoughts were still on the Pikachu.

_Was that her in my dream?_

"CJ? Hello? Don't fall asleep on us."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Had a busy night last night."

"Who'd you fuck?" Mark asked.

"I was…in an orgy. With Hanna. And Jessie. And Nichole. And Izzy."

"Nice." He gave me a high five.

"Well, I'm glad you two are taking your relationship to the next level," Adrian told me. "Who knows? Maybe you'll have kids with her someday." This made me smile.

After talking about random shit for half an hour, the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and left the room, catching up to Izzy. She grabbed my paw and we walked down to Physics together.

"Hey, CJ!" Someone called. I turned around and saw a Toxicroak walking up to me.

"The fuck you want, Devin?" I asked. Devin stood at 6'3", weighed 360 lbs., and was the Varsity starring defensive linebacker or some shit like that.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your master. Heard you were being a bitch this past week. What's wrong? Tampon fell out?" A few students chuckled.

"I went through a traumatic experience at Rektoberfest. What were you doing that weekend? Practicing blowjobs?" More students laughed.

"Just assumed you were a pussy because you joined cheerleading. How do you even call that a sport? What I do is a sport. What you do is gay."

"What YOU do is grab a bunch of guys, bring them to the ground, get on top of them, and do Arceus-knows-what to them. At least I have a girlfriend." The students cheered. I pulled out a small orange bottle from my bag and tossed it to him. "For that burn." I turned around and led Izzy away until something hit my skull. I fell to the ground. Devin kept swinging away at the back of my head.

"Stop it!" Izzy screamed. "Please!" I felt my skull crack.

"Never. Make fun. Of me. Again!" Devin said. My cranium began to cave in. Everything was becoming dark and red.

* * *

I woke up on a bench, bolting upright. I was outside the school. Nothing moved.

"CJ?" I turned around,

"Chyanne, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why are you soaked in blood? And how can you see me? Unless…" Her eyes went wide. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"CJ, where's the last place you remember being?"

"Uh, the hallway between the Math and Science departments. Why?" She glided up to me.

"Hold on tight." She grabbed my arm and we were inside. "That's not good."

"What's no-" I looked down the hall. "Oh, fuck." It was like someone hit pause. There I was, on the ground, Devin on top of me with his arm cocked and ready to strike, and Izzy, trying to stop him by holding onto his arm. I turned around and saw Dennett, paused in mid-run. "Am I-?"

"I'm sorry, CJ. You are."

"I-I can't be. I'm standing right here. B-but I'm also over there." I turned to Chyanne. "What happens now?" A Mew popped up.

"Just follow me and I'll take you to the afterlife," he told me. His voice sounded like a child's voice.

"I don't want to go. Not yet, at least."

"CJ, you're gonna have to go sometime," Chyanne told me.

"I know. I just want to see how this plays out." Mew raised his tiny paw and everything became unfrozen.

Devin shook Izzy off of him and threw her to the ground. Dennett ran up and tackled Devin, pinning him.

"Somebody get the nurse!" Dennett shouted. "Now!" A couple of students ran down the hall. I walked up to Izzy, who was crawling to my body. Tears were flooding her eyes and face. I could feel them fall onto me as she clutched onto my lifeless body.

"CJ, wake up!" She cried. "Please, CJ! Please! Don't leave me! Wake up!" I knelt down beside her.

"I'm still here, Iz," I whispered to her. She didn't react. I stood up. "Take me to the university."

"What university?" Mew asked.

"The Pokemon University. I want to meet Taylor."

* * *

I looked up at the structure. A construction crew was in the middle of extending the west side. I walked up the steps and phased through the doors inside. I looked around the atrium.

"Which way to the dorm rooms?" I asked.

"Down to the left," Chyanne answered. "What are you looking for?" I tried thinking back to my dream.

"Two…twenty…one?"

"221B?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." We ran down the halls, Mew soaring overhead.

We reached the dorm; its numbers polished.

"This is it," I said. "She should be in here." I opened the door. The room was stripped, just like in my dream.

"Taylor!" Chyanne called. "It's me, Chyanne! You here?" I walked into a kitchen-like area and was hit in the back of my head, followed by a jolt. I fell to the floor, clutching my skull.

"Ow! How is that even possible?"

"Taylor!" I turned around and saw Chyanne hugging a Pikachu. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Chy," Taylor replied. "I kept trying to find you, but every time I walked through the gate, I would get pulled back."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Mew said. "You can't leave your place of death unless accompanied by someone from the Hall." Taylor looked at me as I stood up.

"And you are?"

"Chloe's son, CJ," I replied, still holding my head in pain.

"Oh, Arceus, I'm sorry!" She placed her hand onto the spot where she hit me and the pain went away. "That better?"

"Y-yeah, thanks."

"No problem. So, why are you here and how did you know I was here?"

"Well…you kinda…came into my dream last night. And I was going to tell Chyanne you were here, but since I'm dead, I decided to meet you."

"You died? How?"

"He was beat to death," Mew answered. He turned to me. "C'mon, CJ. We have to go."

"Can I see my family one last time?" I asked him.

"Of course you can."

* * *

They were all in the kitchen. It was pouring and everyone was crying. Mom, Dad, Hanna, Jessie, Nichole, Vincent, Sydney, Danny, Izzy, Adrian, Mark, everyone.

"CJ," a booming voice said behind me. I turned around and there he was; Lord Arceus himself. I got down on one knee and bent my head low in respect. "Stand." I complied. "We have decided that you will return to life. Mainly because Giratina, Darkrai, and I love to see you get into trouble." He raised one of his hands, or hooves, and placed it onto my forehead. "Good luck."

* * *

**And that's how you kill a character, yet keep them alive. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will CJ return to life? Will his family and friends be relieved? Will Devin go to jail? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Land of the Living

**Hello, blazingalex here. I read a review by an anonymous guest, and have decided to answer him/her. I kill characters to provide drama and suspense. Remember, I kill because I care.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat up on a cold, metal table, gasping for air.

"Holy shit, he's alive!" Someone shouted. "Someone get a doctor!" As I was breathing heavily, a woman with blonde hair in a white coat grabbed me. "Calm down! You're okay."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the morgue. We almost cut into you." I began to lessen my breath. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…b-blood. Lots of blood."

"Do you know your name?"

"Uh…" I racked my brain for a memory. Nothing. Another woman with brown hair and a similar coat came in.

"Why is that body sitting?" She asked.

"Because he's alive. Help me take him to the ER." They grabbed onto the ends of the table. "You might want to lie down." They moved and I fell onto the table.

We raced down the hall, rushing past people and Pokemon.

"Get a bed ready for this kid," one of the women ordered. "Someone contact his family. We're gonna need an MRI set up." She looked down at me. "We need to see your brain damage. You took a beating." They took me to a room and placed me under a machine. A Luxray came in.

"I was told I was needed?" He asked.

"Yes, he needs an MRI right away. We just came from the morgue." They went into a side room and began pushing buttons.

* * *

After an hour of tests and scans, I was finally given a bed and a gown. They called my parents and said they'll be here, along with someone named Izzy. I have no idea who she, or anybody, is. The only thing I know is that my name is CJ. Scratch that, I know two things; my name and the fact that I lost the spike on my right arm in a car crash in October.

"CJ," a nurse said. "You're family's here." A Lucario, a human, and a shiny Servine walked in. They all hugged me while I sat there in confusion.

"CJ, we're glad you're okay," the Lucario said to me. "You were dead for almost a day."

_I was dead?_ I asked myself. _Does that explain why I have no idea how I got here or who these people are?_

"You certainly took to the likes of me," the human told me. "Scaring loved ones."

"I-I'm sorry," I interrupted. "But who are you?"

"We're your parents. And she's your girlfriend." He pointed to the Servine.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm dating her."

"W-what?" She sniffled.

"You're too pretty to be dating an ugly guy like me. I bet you're the most popular girl in your school." She blushed. "I would have no chance with you."

"That's where you're wrong. We're already together." She grabbed my paw. My face grew hot. "And we're a great couple, too." She leaned closer to me, looking at my lips and readying herself for a kiss. She was an inch away when a doctor came in.

"Okay, so your MRI scans came back, and-" He stopped. "Uh, I didn't know you had visitors." The Servine stood up and backed away a little bit. "Anyways, um, your MRI scans came back, and, well, physically your brain is fine. We are honestly amazed that you didn't have any kind of damage after taking that many fatal blows to your head. I mean, no damage after death? It's like you were revived and healed or something."

"But that doesn't explain his memory loss," the Lucario said.

"That's because it's all psychological. He just needs a trigger and it should all come back."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor." He left the room and a Quilava and a Zoroark came in.

"Mark! Adrian!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy!" The Zoroark, Adrian I think, answered back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend," the Quilava told me. "You have slept for quite some time."

"CJ, we're glad you're alive. If you were gone forever, your followers wouldn't know what to do."

"Followers?" I asked. "What followers? How famous was I?"

"Dude," the Quilava started. "You're a fucking legend at school. Over the years, you've gained admirers and followers, making you the most powerful and respected man in the entire district. Maybe even the region."

"But before you return to your throne," Adrian continued. "We took the liberty of arranging a prank that will boost us up there. Mark and I got the hospital staff in on it, too. You will remain 'dead' for a few days, then come back after that. Everybody should be mourning you by then."

"I don't know." I said. "It kind of sounds more like a magic trick than a prank."

"This is what you want, CJ. People respecting you after you die."

"It doesn't sound like me."

"CJ, what's wrong with you," Mark, was it? asked. "You don't even know who you are. You would never turn down any kind of joke that can get your name onto the radar."

"Mark, please!" The Servine, Izzy, screamed. "He has amnesia. Go easy on him. Please?" Mark shook his head and left.

"I'm sorry about him," Adrian told us. "He's just pissed." She left as well, chasing after him. I put my head onto my pillow. I felt something grab my paw again.

"CJ," Izzy whispered. "I hope you get your memory back soon." She turned to the Lucario and human. "Can we be alone?"

"Sure," the human said. They left the room, closing the door behind them. Izzy sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I thought I lost you back at school. You were on the floor, dead. There was blood everywhere." She grabbed onto me, leaning against my chest spike. I retracted it for her so she wouldn't get hurt. "YOU WERE DEAD!" I awkwardly put my arm around her to provide comfort. I was beginning to develop a crush on her. She looked up at me. I smiled. Suddenly, she leaned up and kissed me on the lips! At that moment, all of my memories came flooding back, even the ones I had while I was dead. She pulled away and looked softly into my eyes.

"Izzy!" I breathed. I pulled her into me, hugging her and crying softly. "I remember!"

"Oh, CJ! You're back!" I kissed her on her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something green fly away.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What did CJ see? Will I ever stop killing characters? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	14. Chapter 14: FUN-eral

**Oh my God, sorry guys. I was having trouble with this chapter. I know, different intro, but only for this one, okay?**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital a few days later. Adrian picked me up and drove me to my house. I was surprised to see a bunch of cars in my driveway and on the street.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your wake," she replied. She pulled over to the curb and shut off the car.

"Don't you need a body for a wake?"

"Yep, and that's where you come in. While the guests are downstairs, we're gonna sneak you in and place you in the casket. Once everyone returns, you jump out, Mark, Izzy, and I all laugh, we have a good time."

"Great. And I sneak in how?"

"Up the balcony, dumbass." We got out of the car and she led me around back to where Mark and Izzy were waiting with a ladder.

"Step right up and cause some spooks!" Mark announced like a carnie. Izzy smacked him. "Ow! Rude!"

"Just stick to the plan, Mark," Izzy told him. She turned to me. "You ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, grabbing onto the ladder. I began climbing up.

"CJ, I need to tell you something."

"Can you tell me later, Iz? I only got one shot at this and I can't waste time." I could sense that I hurt her feelings and I started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

I climbed over the railing and fell to the floor. I stood up, dusted myself off, and went downstairs to my casket.

When I got down to the lounge room, my mom stopped me.

"CJ, what are you doing? You're not dressed! Get the suit on and hop into your coffin!" She threw a nice outfit at me and I quickly changed into it. The clothes I was wearing were stuffed into a closet and I hopped into my eternal bed. Mom placed me into position. "Don't move. Don't even breathe." She closed the lid.

After a couple minutes, I could hear voices and footsteps enter the room. I didn't move.

"So, how did he die, exactly?" Someone asked.

"His skull was cracked and caved in," Mom answered. "He was beat to death." She sounded like she broke down and started crying. Her acting is good.

"Aw, its okay, Chloe. I honestly kinda liked CJ. I thought he would make a great father for my grandkids." I heard the lid open. "He looks so peaceful."

"Th-thanks, Sasha. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." They must've hugged it out or something then left because I couldn't hear them anymore.

The room was loud and filled with chatter until it fell silent.

"Uh, I would like to say a few things before we begin," I heard Vincent say. "CJ was like a son to me. I would be there for him if no one else could." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, resting my arms on the box. "Whenever he was in trouble, he would come to me and Alex for help. I helped raise CJ. Alex, Chloe, I'm sorry for your loss." Everyone started clapping, even me.

"Vincent," I started, making him jump. "That was amazing. I only wish I was alive to hear it."

"You're alive!" He ran up and hugged me. Soon, everyone was swarming around me.

"How are you alive?" They asked. "We thought you were dead. What's it like being dead? Is there a white light?" I raised my paw and they stopped.

"To start off," I began. "Yes, I'm alive again. Lord Arceus brought me back. No, there is no light, you just wake up as a ghost or spirit or whatever. Any other questions?"

"When did you wake up? And where?"

"A few days ago in the morgue. They were just about to open me up." I got out of the casket. "I'm sorry, but I just had to do this. Stay, go, I don't care. I'll be in my room." I went upstairs.

I looked around my room, taking all the memories. There was a knock. I turned around and saw Izzy leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you remember when we were young?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"How we would say that we loved each other?"

"Yeah."

"How I said I would marry you and have kids with you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And how we would pretend to be parents when Danny was born?"

"CJ, I really need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." I stopped.

"W-what?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I was shocked. "I should've told you sooner." I sat down onto my bed.

"I don't believe it."

"I'm sorry, CJ." She sat down and hugged me; tears coming down her cheeks.

"I-I just…I can't. I can't."

"C-can't wh-what?"

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore." I got up and left, leaving her to weep.

I dug through a closet.

"Where is it?" I asked myself. "Where'd I put it?"

"Why'd you do it?" Jessie asked from behind me.

"Do what?"

"You know what! Break up with Izzy!"

"Oh, that. I did that for a very good reason. Ah-ha! Here it is!" I pulled out a tiny box and turned to the Floatzel. "Is she still in my room?"

"Yeah, Hanna's comforting her now. What're you-?" I held up the box.

"Must I explain?" I rushed up to my room where I found Hanna hugging Izzy. The Gardevoir looked up.

"Look at what you did!" She screamed. "Look at her! Why did you do this to her?! Are you happy, now?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I have a very, VERY good reason! Just hear me out!"

"You got thirty seconds!" I took a deep breath.

"Izzy, the reason I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore is…" I paused and looked at the ground. "…is because I want to be your…husband." I pulled out the tiny box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring inside.

"W-what're you saying?" Izzy asked, wiping away some tears.

"There's a reason why I asked you those questions." I got down on one knee. "So, Izzy Rose Greene, will you marry me?"

"I thought you were gonna leave me.

"I could never leave you, Iz. I love you."

"Then yes, CJ. Yes." I stood up and kissed her deeply, wrapping my tongue around hers.

We broke apart a few minutes later.

"I promise I will always be there for you," I told her. "Even when I was dead, I was by your side. I will never leave you." I kissed her again. I opened my eyes and saw something green fly out the window. _There is was again. What is it?_

* * *

**Tah-Dah! Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Will I be able to continue this? Find out. blazingalex, out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Prophecy

**Hello, blazingalex here. I feel like I have to end this story sometime soon. But not today. Heads up on this chapter; it's a Fuck You chapter.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**ATTENTION: If you have a weak stomach, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to some whispering. Izzy slept next to me, snoozing away. There was a greenish glow seeping through my door. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door, opening it carefully. The light filled my room.

I opened my eyes and I was back at the university. Two pools of blood glistened in the moonlight. The air stood still.

"I got to be dreaming," I told myself.

"This is no dream," someone from behind said. I jumped and turned around to face Chyanne. "We summoned you here to warn you of something."

"Which is?" Taylor came up.

"He's coming back," she stated. "And he won't stop."

"Who's coming back? What's he gonna do?" Chyanne grabbed me, hurting my arm.

"Mike," she said. "You have to warn your parents."

"Why can't you do it?" She stopped.

"Uh…I didn't think about it. Alright, we'll go together." She turned to Taylor. "I'll be back."

"Okay, say hi to Libby for me," Taylor said. There was a bright light and we were in the basement of my house. Chyanne led me to the elevator and we went up.

"So, who is Mike?" I asked.

"Mike was a Blaziken who had mental issues," she responded. "He was the one who killed Taylor."

"O-oh." We reached the top floor and exited the elevator to find a blood trail leading to Sydney's and Vincent's room. "What the fuck?" We followed the trail and opened the door. "Sydney? Vince?" Once the door was opened all the way, I was horrified. Blood covered the walls and ceiling; organs were spread across the floor; a chainsaw and an axe stuck in a table. The couple laid on the floor, torsos ripped open and limbs missing. I was sickened by this image. I had to exit the room.

"Mike was here," Chyanne stated.

"Yeah, no shit," I gasped, trying not to vomit.

"We need to keep moving. He could still be here." We walked over to Danny's room and I opened the door. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor, drips dropping from the ceiling. I looked up.

"Ugh!" I shut the door.

"What?"

"Um, Danny's hanging around. From the ceiling. By his intestines." Chyanne gagged.

"We need to stop him, now!" We ran down the hall and Chyanne opened the door to Hanna's, Jessie's, and Nichole's room. She shut it immediately.

"What's in there?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Tell me."

"You ever see _The Shining_?"

"Yeah…" She looked down. "Oh, my…"

"Let's continue." We went down to the third floor and entered my room.

"Izzy?" I called out. Nothing. My room was destroyed, showing signs of a major struggle. No blood. Thank Arceus. I left my room and burst into my parents' room down the hall. My dad was on the floor, bleeding out from something on his chest. "Dad!"

"C-CJ," he gasped. "He h-has them."

"Who?"

"M-Mike. He has y-your mother and Izzy." He coughed up some blood. "T-take my gun." He motioned over to his nightstand. I stood up and opened the drawer, pulling out a revolver. I then went back to my dad's side. "G-good luck, son."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." He stopped breathing and went limp. I closed his eyes and threw a blanket over him.

"Let's go, Chyanne. We have business to take care of." We left the room and went down to the lounge room. There was a scream coming from what sounded like the kitchen.

"For every minute that CJ isn't here, you'll both get a slice!" Someone shouted.

"Please!" My mom pleaded. "Please, just let us go!"

"SILENCE, you bitch!" There was a loud smack. I crept down the stairs, gun in my paw, and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

I peered around the corner and saw Mom and Izzy tied up; cuts all over their bodies. I put the gun away and ran in to help them.

"CJ…" Izzy mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm here," I told her, fumbling with the rope.

"CJ!" Someone exclaimed. I turned around and saw a short Blaziken with a bullet hole in his throat. "Glad you could make it. We were just about to begin the ritual." He picked up a KSG and pumped it. "Okey-dokey! Who's first?" I looked back at the girls.

"I'm sorry."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" I turned back and was shot in the knee. "That's one!"

"CJ!" Izzy screamed. The pain was unbearable. I gritted my teeth, breathing heavily from the shot. Mike pumped again and shot my other knee.

"That's two!"

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"WHY SHOULD I?! HUH?!" He walked over to Izzy. I took this opportunity to pull out the revolver and aim at the bastard.

**BANG!** He crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from his head. My vision began to fade.

"Somebody! Help!" Mom shouted. "Chyanne!"

* * *

I was being moved.

"Out of the way!" A woman shouted. "We got a live one!"

"What do you have, nurse?" A deep voice asked.

"Gunshot wounds that blew off both of his kneecaps. We got another two over in ICU for multiple lacerations." I opened my eyes.

"Okay, strap him down. We don't want him rolling around." As the nurse strapped me to the gurney, I noticed something about the surgeon. Something familiar. "Alrighty, CJ. Let's get moving!" He pulled down his facemask. It was Mike! I struggled to break free as he pushed me into the operating room. "You can't escape me now, boy! Chainsaw."

"Chainsaw," the nurse repeated, handing him a rusty chainsaw.

"Now, CJ, you might feel a slight poke, but that's normal. Once we're done here, I'm gonna pay Izzy and Chloe a little visit." He started up the chainsaw and revved it. I tried escaping again, but no dice. He lowered the weapon onto my torso and began hacking away, laughing maniacally.

I opened my eyes and saw something green sitting in front of me.

* * *

**Like I said, don't read if you have a weak stomach. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. What the fuck happened? Is Mike actually back? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Temple Guardian

**Hello, blazingalex here. This is the second to the last chapter that will be posted for this story. Thank you for your support.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw something green sitting in front of me.

"Fuck me!" I shouted. "Izzy, what are you doing on top of me?"

"You were thrashing around and screaming 'Mike!' over and over," she explained. "I had to hold you down." She got off of me, allowing me to sit up.

"So, that was all a dream?"

"I guess so." I turned to her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Oof! What's this for?"

"I'm just glad that you're okay. That it didn't happen." I gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "It was horrible." I shuddered and dug my head into her chest. "I almost lost you."

"H-how bad was it?" I was in tears at this point.

"Everyone was dead. You and Mom were captured and tortured by Mike. He-he was gonna kill you!" I could hear Izzy crying. I looked up. "But thankfully it was just a dream." I kissed her again.

"Well, you seem affectionate."

"Just glad you're alive." She climbed out of bed and walked to the windows.

"Well, today's Saturday. What do you want to do?" She peered through the blinds. "Oh, hey! It snowed!"

"AW, no way! We should go out and enjoy it in the backyard!" I climbed out of bed and got dressed; handing a hoodie to Izzy and putting one on for myself. We went outside.

The snow was exhilarating. For powder, it was great for snowballs.

"Hey, CJ! Heads up!" I turned and was given a face full of snow.

"Izzy!" I scolded. I formed an Aura Sphere and hurled it at the ground, shooting snow into the air and forming a mini blizzard. While this was going on, I made my own snowball and attempted to flank Izzy. As I trudged through the snow, my foot fell into a hole and got stuck. I tried to pull it out, but to no avail. The blizzard cleared and Izzy stood there with a small pile of snowballs in front of her.

"Give up now, Ceej," she said. "You can't win."

"You know, I'd love to surrender," I told her. "But right now, I could use your help. I'm stuck."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." She came over and pulled me up out of the hole.

"Thanks." As I was brushing myself off, I saw something green duck behind a tree. I decided to finally follow it. I began walking towards the woods.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

"Feeling adventurous. Coming?" I didn't wait for a response. Not wanting to lose it, I followed my stalker into the woods.

I followed the creature to its cave, Izzy behind me.

"You sure this is safe?" She asked. I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be fine," I assured her. "If this thing wanted to kill me, I would already be dead now." I dragged her to the mouth of the cave. "Ready?" She nodded her head and we walked in.

After a minute or so of walking, we stumbled upon some sort of shrine. A picture of Arceus sat on a shelf, surrounded by dozens of candles.

"Whoa, it's a temple," Izzy gasped.

"HEY!" We jumped. "What're you two doing here?" We turned around and faced a small, female Celebi.

"Uh, I-I, w-we," I stammered. "Y-you were stalking me!"

"Uh, duh! It's my job! Arceus assigned me to you. I'm supposed to make sure you're still alive. Although, I do like to mess with you a lot."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, make you think you're going insane, getting rid of and giving you back your memories, making you see trucks."

"Wait, that was you? I almost died!"

"Ah, but you didn't. I needed to make sure Chyanne was telling the truth. That you were tough and caring of others." She moved over to the picture.

"So, you must be Libby."

"And you must be a descendant of Sherlock."

"No wonder she was assigned to you," Izzy whispered. "You two have something in common."

"And the only thing we have in common, Izzy, is our skin color. But, unlike you, my hair is naturally green."

"Oh, this bitch…" She made a start for Libby, but I held her back.

"No, Izzy," I said, holding onto her. "She's from the Hall of Origins. You don't want to mess with her."

"Yeah, don't fuck with me," Libby repeated. "Hey, speaking of the Hall, you guys wanna see it?"

"S-sure."

"Okay, hold onto her tight." We were surrounded by a green light. I closed my eyes.

I opened them again and we were in a new location.

"Welcome, to the Hall of Origins!" Libby exclaimed.

"The Hall looks like crap," Izzy stated. I walked over to one of the walls.

"This isn't the Hall of Origins, is it?" I asked. "This is another part of the cave."

"Yeah, no fuck, you shit stick," Libby said. "You actually think I would bring mortals to the actual Hall? Even I can't go there without a special invitation from Arceus, Giratina, Darkrai, or Mew."

"So why do you mess with us?"

"Just because I'm a Temple Guardian doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"'Temple Guardian?'"

"Yeah, you know, Cranium Caretaker? Uh, Membrane Mender?"

"Uh, no."

"Holy fuck, what is wrong with you. I'm like Brain Security, okay? I', supposed to keep you from dying until you're done with school."

"Speaking of school," Izzy interrupted. "CJ, when was the last time you had a full day of school?"

"Since, like, I don't know, chapter three?" We looked at the Celebi in confusion. "Oh, yeah. Shit, you weren't supposed to know about that. Whoops."

"What're you-never mind. Just, I don't know, take us home?" The green light surrounded us again and we were back in my room.

I grabbed a couple of beers from under my bed and handed one to Izzy.

"Oh, no," Izzy said. "I probably shouldn't have one,"

"Yeah, you're probably right." I put it back and pulled out a soda. "Here you go." She took it and opened it up, taking a sip.

"So, that was your Temple Guardian, or whatever."

"Y-yeah. Can we…pretend that that…never happened?"

"Yes, please. Um, so it's confirmed. I am pregnant. The baby is expected in May. So we probably should think of some names."

"That sounds like a good idea." We sat on my bed, awkwardly sipping our drinks. I turned to Izzy. "Do you really want to go through with this? Giving birth?"

"CJ, we wanted this ever since we were little. I'm sure. Anything for us. For you." She kissed me on the lips.

"Then, in dedication of a fallen friend of my parents, we should name our kid Taylor."

* * *

**Like I said, next chapter will be the end forever. BUT (twist) I ask that YOU, THE READERS, to pitch ideas of how you want it to end. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. How will this story end? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	17. Chapter 17: The End Forever

**Hello, blazingalex here. Well, here we are. End of the line. Thank you all for your support. And now, I give you my one finger salute to end it all.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

*Six months later*

I exited the elevator down in the basement where my dad was playing Zombies. I sat down next to him.

"What's up, son?" He asked.

"Dad," I started. "What did it feel like when I was born?" He paused the game.

"CJ, when you were born, I was proud that day. You wanna know why? Because I knew I was going to be a great father. And you should be, too." He patted me on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Dad. Ooh, almost forgot." I shot my paw into my pocket and pulled out a cigar box. "This is both your birthday present and for the birth of your grandkid." He took it and smiled.

"CJ, you know I don't smoke."

"Hey, better than nothing, right?" He put the box down next to him.

"You wanna join?"

"Fuck yeah." I picked up a controller and turned it on while my dad exited the game and started up a co-op match. "You choose the map."

"Let's go to a classic one. 'Verrückt.'" He started the game. We spawned in different rooms. "Shit. Alright, just let me get the power on and just…try to stay alive."

"Kinda the objective here, Dad."

"You know, back when I hung out with Caleb, he would always restart the game until we were both in the same room,' The Good Room' he would call it."

"Who the fuck is Caleb?"

"Uh, he's a Deoxys that I knew. Didn't know he was gay until about a month before you were born. Always joked about it with him. Then, one day, I open a closet door and he's in there making out with another guy."

"Dad, I really didn't want that image in my head."

"Hey, hey, hey! It's my two favorite boys!" I turned around and saw Grandpa John exiting the elevator with Vincent.

"I thought Zach and Todd were your two favorite boys," my dad said. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Uh, judging by the angle your TV has to the wall, followed by the radius of my eyeball, I'd say stuck on a cruise ship with no alcohol."

"Rehab again?" I asked. "They may as well swim back to shore."

"Yeah. So, CJ, I hear you're going to be a teen father. Boy or girl?"

"From what I'm hearing, it's a girl."

"And the baby?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, you…dick!" I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Alright, alright, alright. Calm down, calm down," Grandpa said. "Any names?"

"Well, in honor of a fallen friend of Dad's, we're naming her Taylor."

"Ooh, sounds nice." He turned to my dad. "And Alex, your birthday is coming up. Any plans?"

"Chloe wanted to have the house to ourselves," he replied. "I'm not gonna refuse that."

"Plus, Sydney wanted to go to a dinner and a movie," Vincent added.

"Sounds fun," I said. There was a bright light and my grandma stood in front of me. She said nothing. She grabbed my arm, there was another blinding light, and we were in a hospital lobby. "What the-?"

"Once-in-a-lifetime event, CJ," she told me, dragging me down the hall and throwing me into a room.

"CJ," Izzy grunted. I rushed over and grabbed her hand, stroking it for comfort. A doctor came in.

"Did I miss anything important?" She asked.

"Waiting on you, Doc," I said. Just then, Izzy started screaming and squeezed my paw tightly.

"OH, SHIT!" Izzy yelled.

"There you are, ya little bugger," the doctor muttered. There was a distinctive crying and Izzy relaxed. "Congratulations! A healthy female Snivy. She came out fast."

"Oh! Oh, CJ! Oh!" She was given our daughter. "Look at her. Oh, Taylor, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy are here." Taylor began to quiet down, looking up at us. "Aw, look at her. She's so adorable."

"Just like her mother," I said. I began to play with her fingers. "Hi, Taylor!" She cooed.

"Okay," the doctor said, reaching for the newborn. "I'll just put her under an incubator to keep her warm and I'll be back with the paperwork." She left the room, leaving me, Izzy, and Grandma Bella by ourselves. Mark and Adrian rushed in.

"We just heard!" Adrian exclaimed, panting.

"Just missed the baby," Grandma told them. "But I can take you to her."

"Please," Mark gasped. She led our friends down the hall. I turned to Izzy.

"So now what?" I asked her.

"We wait until we're out of the hospital," she responded. "Then we raise Taylor."

* * *

A teenaged Lucario sat by himself at a table, talking to an invisible audience, while a human and a Luxray stood in the back of the room, watching.

"Luke," the human said. "Is he still talking to himself?"

"Who, CJ?" The Luxray, Luke, asked. "Yeah, Sol. He's been doing that a LOT ever since he was admitted here. You should hear his stories, actually. They're pretty good."

"What's it about?"

"Uh, it's a love story with these great twists. You gotta hear it."

"Who's the girl?"

"From what the nurses told me, it's his crush that moved away four years ago. He became a schizophrenic after that, seeing her everywhere, 'talking' to her. We had to set up a special time for activities just for him. Almost pummeled another patient for calling him gay. I actually feel sorry for the kid." As the two assistants chatted, a shiny, female Servine entered the room.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked shyly.

"Can we help you, miss?" Sol asked.

"I came to visit CJ."

"Over in the corner." She walked over to the Lucario, reaching out and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"CJ?" He turned around.

"Izzy." He stood up and hugged her, smiling to himself that it was really her. Tears formed in his eyes. He was finally reunited with Izzy.

* * *

**The end forever. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
